


Poznamenáno.

by iwannabefixed



Series: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU [CZ] [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Detective John Watson, Flirting, Flirting While High, High Sherlock, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sherlock Holmes AU, Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU, reverse au
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabefixed/pseuds/iwannabefixed
Summary: Reverse AU, kde dr. John Watson je slavným, geniálním, záhady-luštícím novinářem a Sherlock Holmes je tam taky, samozřejmě sjetej, aby dodal nejlepší asistenci, kterou dokáže.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Holmes Reverse AU [CZ] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643509
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Poznamenáno.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benediktrobinpolivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benediktrobinpolivka/gifts).



Oranžová světla se mu míhala v očích, která se na něj nedívala. Pravé obočí sebou cuklo, další lampa minula okénko ve dveřích jejich kočáru. 

Byl úžasný, že? Byli na cestě z místa činu, kde po prvním zkoumavém pohledu na koberec a na tvar loužičky vosku po převržené svíci odhadl, že vrahem dívky, která ležela spoutána v koutě místnosti byl komorník, který je vpustil dovnitř. Ani tam nemusel být, nikdy tam nemusí být. Ale John ho s sebou bere rád, z nějakého důvodu. 

To mu nešlo do hlavy. Proč, proč ho tam vůbec chce? Je si naprosto soběstačným, má byt a hospodyni, stálou práci ve Strandu a Scotland Yard mu také většinou něco přihodí do kapsy, o čemž může svědčit obálka ve vnitřní kapse jeho kabátu. Myslí si, že o ní neví. Ale on ji viděl. 

Vůz zpomalil. Začali se znovu blížit centru. Ohníčky, které ozařovaly jeho tvář a vytahovaly jeho pohlednost ze tmy se zdržovaly déle, aby se mohl Sherlock déle kochat. Zároveň trvalo déle, než ho znovu viděl, když lampu minuli. 

Je možné, že říká pravdu, když tvrdí, že potřebuje někoho, kdo si bude zapisovat, co všechno se děje. Je možné, že to je naprostá lež, jelikož Sherlockovy zápisky vypadají jako jedno- či dvouslovné výkřiky do tmy a jeho rukopis by se dal popsat podobnými slovy. Samozřejmě tento popis není přesný. Kdyby tomu tam opravdu bylo, Sherlockův zápisník by byl pokryt čáranicemi Johnova jména. 

Zápisník se znovu vynořil ze tmy a Johnovy oči znovu přejely přes stránku. Nenapsal toho moc, několik bodů o vzhledu místnosti, slovo o chybějících rukavicích komorníka, jiné drobnosti. Povzdechl si a knížku zavřel, oční kontakt opětoval. K Sherlockově smůle jen na okamžik, jelikož kočár se posunul dále a prostor mezi nimi zaplnila tma. 

„Musíte se naučit psát všechno, co vidíte, příteli. O tom jsme se již bavili.“ 

Sherlock věděl, že se na něj dívá, přestože obrys jeho společníka byl jen matný a Sherlockova mysl samotná byla zastřena. Přál si, aby se podíval jinam. John se ani nehnul. 

„Jsem si vědom.“ 

„Víte, Holmesi, vaše paměť je vskutku úžasná a je mi jasné jako den, že nejste zvyklý si zapisovat poznámky. Já ale potřebuji vědět, co všechno se na scéně událo, abych ve své rekolekci nic neopomněl. Je skvělé, že si fakta o situaci ukládáte ve svém paláci, ale já takovou pamětí neoplývám, a zároveň vy nevíte, co je důležité pro čtivý článek a proto mi to nemůžete ani sdělit. Nemůžu napsat to, co si nepamatuji.“ 

„Já vím, Watsone.“ 

„Skvělé. A ještě, přestože si cením vaší… řekněme, chvály, řekl bych, že 'Watsonův kabát je tak těsný, že vidím obrys jeho opasku' asi není třeba zaznamenávat,“ řekl a přestože jeho hlas zněl nádechem opovržení, zář blížící se lampy odhalilo jeho lehounký a přesto vyzývavý úsměv. 

„Pokud si přejete poznámky jiného typu, možná byste měl povážit změnu spolupracovníka,“ opáčil Sherlock a sesul se hlouběji do své sedačky. Hlavu měl dosud opřenou o boční stěnu povozu jako jakási znavená a přesto ladná antická bohyně, zvedl se a opřel se lokty o svá kolena. Zrak se mu momentálně zamlžil, jelikož neočekával pravou prudkost svého pohybu, a aby se nesesul na drkotající podlahu pod nimi, zachytil se Watsonova stehna. Ucítil pevnou ruku na svém rameni a uvědomil si, že zavřel oči. 

„Holmesi. Vy víte, proč jsem si vybral vás.“ 

Věděl. Nevěřil tomu, ale věděl. Nechtěl to, ale věděl. Pocity nejsou jeho silná stránka – nic není jeho silná stránka. 

Otevřel oči a nazpět se na něj dívaly kapky jantaru ozářené londýnskou nocí. 

Nevěděl, co má říct. Namísto toho posunul svou dlaň o palec výše po jeho stehně, pevném a teplém pod jeho dotykem. 

„Pánové, Baker Street.“ 

Tuhý přízvuk řidiče kočáru na chvíli vystřízlivěl jeho mysl. Otevřely se dvířka a vysoký muž v kabátě s odznakem Scotland Yardu je přidržel pro pány, které měl za deset šilinků navíc dovézt z místa činu. Sherlock si ani neuvědomil, že zastavili – přesto stáli na rohu Park Road a Baker Street. 

„Tak pojďte, příteli. No vy vypadáte. To se nedivím, že jste psal takové nesmysly,“ zasmál se Watson a poklepal ho po rameni, „tak pojďte, paní Hudsonová vám spraví šálek, určitě vám bude lépe.“ 

Co nejméně nápadně sejmul Sherlockovu ruku ze své nohy a vystoupil do chladného vzduchu ulice. 

„Není divu, že se vám udělalo nevolno, člověk si neuvědomí, jak je uvnitř vydýcháno. Pojďte ven, zhluboka se nadechněte.“ 

Otočil se a sledoval Sherlocka, který se vyškrábal ze schůdků s lehkostí těhotné kobyly a objal jej kolem ramen, snad aby dodal emocionální podpory, snad fyzické. Jemu to bylo ale jedno; přestože zaslechl v jeho hlase jemnou iritaci, pravděpodobně to nebylo mířeno na něj, ale na řidiče, který si dával načas s tím, aby odjel. Tento fakt vydedukoval z toho, že ruka jeho přítele a spolupracovníka ve chvíli, kdy se kočár znovu rozjel, sklouzla z jeho ramene k jeho pasu a níže, a z uspěchaného prásknutí hlavního vchodu s nápisem 221B.


End file.
